Puffle
Section heading A Puffle is a furry little creature on Club Penguin. Puffles also love penguins. There are currently 12 different types of puffles to adopt. You can only adopt 40 puffles in total. Club Penguin also made puffle plushes in real life. Puffle plushes sometimes comes with a code to unlock items from Club Penguin's Treasure Book. Non-members can only adopt 2 puffles in blue or red and members could adopt up to 40 puffles in a variety of colors to choose from. History of Puffles Puffles first appeared on Club Penguin in November 2005, about a month after the opening of Club Penguin. Puffles originally appeared with rough cut fur and a generic facial expressions. In 2011 they we're updated with a new look in the playercard and in-game, and the Puffle Playercard was removed with the Puffle Interface. Puffles appeared on the island before pookies. See Pookie for more info. On January 9, 2014, Polo Field announced a backyard for everyone's igloo. The backyard will hold the rest of your puffles. Polo Field has also announced that now we get to adopt up to 40 PUFFLES! For a limited time, January 23 - February 5, 2014, Club Penguin released Dinosaur Puffles for the Club Penguin Prehistoric Party, they were only available from the dates shown above. In April 2014, Club Penguin announced more animal-like puffles. The dog and cat puffles! They will begin adoption on April 17, 2014. Puffle Parties Penguins host "Puffle Parties" to celebrate Puffles. The first Puffle Party started in the year 2009. At the Puffle Party 2012, PH (Also known as the "Puffle Handler" or "PH" for short) made her first apperance in-game. PH helps take care of the puffles. See Mascots to learn about PH. At the Puffle Party 2013 in March, the Puffle Hotel opened and you can take a 4-mini quest to adopt the majestic Rainbow Puffle in the Cloud Forest above Club Penguin Island. Gold Puffles were discovered the same year. They we're adoptable on November 14, 2013, just before the Operation Puffle event. You would have to dig up 15 gold nuggets with one of your old puffles to get a gold puffle. Rainbow Puffles and Gold Puffles are currently not ready to be adopted in the Pet Shop yet. Trivia *Puffles were first spotted on November 2005, one month after Club Penguin opened. *2008 and 2012 were the only years a new puffle wasn't discovered. *Some of Corn Sky's puffles were named after a town, street name, or even air freshener brands and cereal brands. *In January 2014, during the Prehistoric Party, dinosaur puffles were the very first animal-like puffle to be adoptable. *In April 2014, during the Puffle Party, dog and cat puffles became the second animal-like puffle to be adoptable. Gallery Puffle-rosa.png|A pink puffle jumping. Images76.jpg|A red puffle in a spacesuit. Yel.jpg|A blue pufflewith an R2-D2 hat on. images6I7B53GO.jpg|A black puffle chewing gum. Black_PuffleSleep.png|A black puffle that is about to sleep. A.png|A blue puffle smiling. Adopting-puffle.png|A puffle handbook guide. 497px-Anotherpicofadog.png Purplepuffle.png|A purple puffle. B502px-YellerStegosaurusPuffle.png|A Dinosaur Puffle. Pink Puffle brushed.png|A pink puffle brushing her hair. Lumby.png|A yellow puffle. Orange_Tabbycat.png If you want to learn more about puffles or adopt one right now, click on the links below. External Links *clubpenguin.com *clubpenguin.wikia.com/ *puffles.wikia.com/. Category:Puffles Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Club Penguin Category:Favorites